User blog:SilentWalker03/Cloud's Backstory: Full Story
He used his invention to warp the time. The gang disappeared without a trace and they found themselves in the Order Hall. They will find out to defeat Cloud by using time, but that is only the beginning. It started in his hometown, Redstonia. "Come and see my invention!" Cloud said. "I hope you win, brother," Azure teased Cloud. Ellegaard of Restonia walked down to her room and look at the inventions of his fellow restonians. Cloud is lost in the convention. Cloud filled himself with anger and hate against their leader. He spent days and nights and use the time machine as a weapon itself. A year later, he go away to his homeland to continue his journey, he went to Diamond Town and he met Sean. his friend from the last year's convention. "What are you doing here, friend?" Sean said. "I'm going out to my town," Cloud said "can you help me creating the machine?" "Sure!" Sean said. Sean didn't know about Cloud's plans. They spent five months to complete the machine, and it was perfect. Sean said goodbye to Cloud and went back home. Few months later, he meet Sean again with Jessie's gang. "Who are they?" Cloud said. "They are my friends, Cloud." Sean said. "You came for the time machine, Sean. I'm sorry, but the machine is unavailable right now." Cloud said. "Cloud, your brother Azure died and he gave me this, a key of yours." Valorad said. "The key of the machine. Thank you, hunter." Cloud said. Cloud attempted to activate the time machine several times, and it worked. Cloud warned them about changing the past will affect the future. Jessie thanked Cloud, used the machine, and travel back in time. Cloud went back to his hometown, and read his own diary. Ellegaard approached Cloud and warned him about the machine, they argued about it, and Ellegaard walked away form Cloud's house. "Cloud!" Ellie said. "About the machine," Cloud said "I sell it away." "No! I will use it now!" Ellie said. "I don't have it, so get out!" Cloud said angrily and Ellegaard walked away. Cloud is sad about his brother's death. Few weeks later, he went back to Diamond Town and get the machine. He created an armor called "Time's Armor", he worked it for years and years, and he made it. He went back to Restonia to share to the people and make a revolution against Ellegaard, but the guards put Cloud away from his town. Few years later, he heard about Ellegaard in Beacontown, he used all of his inventions and the Time's Armor with him. He approached Ellegaard and Jesse's gang. "There is a citizen of Redstonia named Cloud suddenly disappeared with his invention, a time machine. Can you help me to find him, young adventurer?" Ellie said to John. All of a sudden, Cloud appeared. "Cloud of Redstonia, is that you?" Ellie said. "Of course, I am fool." Cloud said in a dark, crisp voice, wanting to make a revolution. "Don't call a fool a member of the..." Soren said angrily to Cloud. "Don't worry, I am fine. Besides, my invention worked out! Now, it's showtime!" Cloud said as he used his invention to warp the time. Cloud was successfully warp them in time, and now for his evil plans. He wants to make Beacontown his' empire. He used the people to rebuild Beacontown by forced labor day and night. A week later, his empire is finished and he will kill those who trapped in time... Next time in The Legacy... This time, I will tell you about Azure and Cloud once more, but time destroyed everything. Facing back in time will be difficult like finding a needle in a haystack. How Cloud will defeat his foes? Find out in the next episode! Category:Blog posts